The Last Ride
by Sniper Artist
Summary: The New World is indeed a frightening place and Jewelry Bonnie had figured that out after mere moments of her discovery. AU. Your typical One Piece/Naruto crossover!
1. Jewelry Bonnie

_The Last Ride_

_Author: Sniper Artist_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece. Which is good because I would kill myself if I somehow tainted the greatness of One Piece. _

_Summary: AU. The New World is indeed a frightening place and Jewelry Bonnie had indeed figured that out mere moments of her discovery. _

_A/N: Takes place right after manga chapter 595. So, this is indeed a SPOILER WARNING! Also, I want you all to forget everything you know about ninja from Naruto in this story. It's kinda like your typical One Piece/Naruto crossover where his power derives from a Devil Fruit. Please expect some vague background with Bonnie because I vaguely suspect her to be a former slave. But I'm not sure because Oda has a way of twisting common sense (No Shit)._

* * *

_On a burning island in the New World_

Terror.

The perfect word to describe Marshall D. Teach and his crew of monsters and sea dogs. They had ridden to the new world in an unsightly fashion and rose hell the moment their legs came from their boat to the land. Settling themselves easily into the environment like a calm poison readying to pounce on it's feast, they had been on the hunt.

One of the famed eleven supernovas, also known as the best rookie pirates of the generation, had caught his eye. A certain gluttonous, foul mouthed woman possessed the power to be, in a sense, forever young and in their prime. Blackbeard was and still is a greedy man, so he hunted her down till the ends of the islands, skewering her beloved shipmates left and right. She had a hard time watching her comrades fall, they were good company and friends. She ran for hours before being caught and tied up, so she did what she did best when captured by one the most notorious pirate crews in the world.

The _"Big Eater" _Jewelry Bonnie, yelled her ass off. She hated the man whom was sitting in front of her, eating without a care in the world.

"Zahaha, really? A woman like you got a bounty over one hundred million? What are those idiots in Marineford doing? Letting monkeys write the bounties? ZAHAHAHA!" Roaring laughter came from the middle aged man, his smirk never leaving his face.

"The New World is a sea chosen for the STRONG! You have no place in it. That is unless, you take up my offer and join my crew. Hell, you can be my woman!" He said, nearing his face towards hers. As soon as he was close enough, she launched a kick right to his face causing a cut to emerge from his temples.

"FUCK YOU! YA BEARDED PIG!" She roared, watching with pleasure as he started to lose blood.

"Guah! No, no, you're far too uncouth. Some woman need class ya know? I get enough vulgar from my own crew!" He yelled exasperatedly, glancing slightly at Caterina. Shivering, he didn't even allow those thoughts to cloud his already twisted mind. Turning his head, he turned to the exclusive gunner of the ship, Van Auger.

"Hey, the Marine vessel exchange is coming! But I think we should leave!" He exclaimed quietly, eyes glazing to his captain, whom just looked bored.

"And why the hell is that?" Teach replied dully.

"Because _"Akainu" _is on it." And with that, the entire mood went from lax to alarmed within twenty milliseconds. Though their power was great, the crew still needed time before they take on the great Marine Admiral again. The man was a natural tactician with many years of battle experience under his belt, one of the many reasons why he became known to be as one of the "Greatest Powers" of the marines.

"AH SHIT! We're outta here!" And with that, the Blackbeard crew rode off into the sunset like cowboys in a movie. Very awkwardly.

Leaving one Jewelry Bonnie behind to face the wrath of the most cruel Admiral of the seas.

"FUCK!"

* * *

_Some where in the New World_

The sky was blue and the sea was terribly dangerous from the outlook. Yes, the new world was a terrifying place to be in if they were weak and green. One lone Pirate captain stood on top of his mast to look at the very sight of various thunderstorms taking place one by one in order. The sight was very amusing if looked at from a perfect standpoint.

"Oi! Captain!" He heard a lazy voice spoke from below him. The man had black hair tied in a pony tail that if looked correctly, resembled a pineapple. He also had a scar over his right eye that stretched from his forehead to the bottom of his face.

"What is it, Shikamaru?" The captain's voice was strong and slightly deep, a sign of mature growth. He himself sported spiky blond hair that had a few loose ties on the ends. The blond wore a red suit within his dubbed "Captain's Cloak" and black baggy pants. His face had three whisker like marks on his face that made him look like a fox.

"Hinata has spotted a marine ship forty-five miles away from our current position. What do you want to do about it?" He asked calmly, after many years the man had developed the tone of a veteran sea dog. His adventures shook him but it definitely didn't stop him from his dreams.

"What direction are they going in?" He replied.

"Directly ahead of our course...We have no choice but to cross them if we want to avoid these damn whirlpools. But that's not the most troublesome problem..." The man voiced tiredly and looked at his captain.

"Apparently, _Akainu _is on that ship. You know what that means...right?" The blond captain nodded, eyes scrunching in silent fury.

"I see...anything else?" Shikamaru nodded.

"They have the _Big Eater _as a prisoner on board." Smiling at the thought, he proceeded to plan a way to deceive one of the most powerful men in the world as if he had done so a million times.

"I have a plan so don't worry, Shika. That man stills owes me a gift...and I plan on taking it now." Smirking darkly at the rode ahead of him, Shikamaru couldn't help but shiver at the sight of his captain's features.

"Inform Hinata and Haku of my decision. We're putting Code "A.C.T" into action. Be sure to break a leg!" The blond said while walking off to his quarters, laughing strongly as he did so. Shikamaru couldn't help but feel a smile adjourning his features, his captain's enthusiasm was rubbing off on him.

"Yes, Captain!"

* * *

_Aboard the Marine ship_

"High Admiral!" A young, green as grass sailor yelled as he entered the inside room of the ship. Looking around, he saw the famous High Admiral sitting down in a military like stance looking over the map like a shogi board.

"Report." The man said, eyes piercing the young marine like a sword to a body.

"S-sir! Another ship is coming towards us!" Nodding, he stood up and equipped his coat on to imply his position.

"What kind of ship?"

"A marine vessel sir! But there aren't supposed to be any around here sir!" He snapped, thoroughly terrified by just being in the man's mere presence.

"Hmph! A bunch of rogues. We're confronting them! All hands on deck!" The man started barking orders left and right, getting ready to sail towards the "marine" vessel. Once he got outside, his eyes searched for any use of deception, only to find a legitimate marine ship coming towards them. Using his own vessel as a shield, he halted the movement of the other and jumped aboard the rogue ship.

"Halt! Who is the captain of this ship?" Akainu yelled as soon as his feet touched the deck. The door in the back suddenly opened and it revealed to be an old blond haired man that stood near 6'0 tall in height. The man also wore a standard marine outfit ranging from the slacks to the coat.

"I am." As soon as their eyes met, the Admiral widened his by a fraction as slight recognition dawned upon him.

"Vice Admiral Namikaze! What are you doing here?" He said while narrowing his eyes, using sharp wit to scan the man only to find that he was the real deal.

"After you reported your capture of the _Big Eater, _Fleet Admiral Sengoku sent me here to pick her up so you could continue your search for Blackbeard." The "Namikaze" replied with a cool expression, his eyes showing off not the lease bit of hidden intent.

"I see...very well." He jumped back to his ship, turning to his men, he suddenly began barking more orders.

"Get the prisoner out here! We're exchanging her to Namikaze! After that, redirect out course! We're going for Blackbeard!" And without anymore trouble, he brought a bagged, beaten and hand cuffed prisoner to him. The blond recognized her clothing and knew that it was indeed Jewelry Bonnie under there.

"Thank you, Admiral. Now, I must get going. My duties have sky rocketed after the war ended a few weeks ago." Nodding in understanding, Akainu proceeded to leave with his ship into their previous direction.

"..."

As soon as the Admiral was out of sight and beyond the horizon, the "Vice Admiral" smirked victoriously and snapped his fingers, immediately collapsing the image of the marine vessel and transformed it into a pirate ship.

"That old fool. His arrogance has cost him another lost against me." He said, looking at the former marine look-a-likes. They were now dressed in their usual pirate clothing.

"How troublesome...what if he decided to use Haki?" Shikamaru voiced, looking quite relieved himself. He was not the only one as a long, dark haired man approached him and sighed.

"He's right Captain, that man was no joke." He had a feminine look upon him, but they all knew that he was indeed a man. But the dark blue kimono he was wearing wasn't really helping his gender confusion at all.

"I-I'm sure t-the Captain had a reasonable approach in mind. Besides, he's gone now...right?" The other woman spoke with a _slight_ stutter from the side. Her hair was deep blue and her eyes were white with a hint of lavender within her pupils. She wore a loose shirt and an unzipped hoodie on her top with blue baggy pants on the bottom.

The blond waved them off laughing, walking back to his quarters with his cloak flapping in the winds, giving him a look of confidence.

"Hahahaha, all I did was gamble on the chance that he hasn't changed since I last met him. And I was right!" He started, feeling the eyes of his crew watching him.

"I know the marine procedures like the back of my hand. As soon as an officer captures a pirate, they must report to their superiors within an hour of the capture via den-den mushi. His boss is Sengoku, so I gave him that as a reason." The blonde finished, turning to look at his crew with pride in his eyes.

"I'll explain the rest some other day. Now! We have a guest upon our ship. Prepare a room for her, Hina." The woman nodded and lifted the unconscious, former prisoner gently.

"Haku, prepare tea and dinner! Shika, bring me the maps! We're changing courses." Both nodding, they left to fulfill their beloved captains orders.

"As for me...I'm hittin the sack like always." He muttered to himself tiredly, lazily wiping his eyes.

* * *

_15 Hours later_

Jewelry Bonnie was having a terrible month, or so she thought. First, her crew was forced to leave the Shabondy island early due to some idiot knocking out one of the "great' nobles of the world causing a chain of events to occur that led to an Admiral being called down to deal with the situation personally. Second, she entered the new world in hopes of finding One Piece, only to get shot down within the first week by some retarded bearded pig of a man. This was also a reason for the third, in which, her entire crew was now dead at the very same man's hands.

And now she had no idea of where the hell she was. Terrible, terrible month.

"Where the fuck am I...?" She muttered weakly, eying the ceiling with caution. The last thing she remembered was getting tortured for information by marine soldiers. Sighing, she came to the conclusion that she passed out from her loss of power.

"Awake huh?" A voice said from where the door was. Bonnie widened her eyes and tried to tilt her sore neck in the direction of the voice. She saw a woman with deep blue hair and white eyes smiling softly at her features. Despite that look, the supernova was still cautious. She wasn't so naive as to think that this woman was actually being real with her due to many past experiences.

But the hope was still there.

"Who are you!" She tried to yell but was out to a stop as soon as the woman laid her hands on her stomach. The touch was soothing and calm, like her noticeable serene aura.

"Shhh, be still. You're still injured." Hinata said, looking at her with worry laced in her eyes. Bonnie saw this and snorted.

"Please...you're another one of those fucking marines aren't you? You can't fool me...There is no way I could have been rescued..." She mumbled to herself, causing Hinata to raise a brow.

"How would you know if you were rescued exactly?"

"C'mon... I'm not a former captain because of mere coincidence. The standard marine battleships don't have a single vessel built out of these types of woods. These are hard to find..." She explained softly, her mouth growing tired with each passing word. Hinata giggled and waved her off.

"I assure you. I know you won't believe me but...my captain managed to - for the lack of a better term - steal you away from the ship you were on. You won't understand at first but that is his power." Hinata told her. The pink haired supernova sighed and shook her head, a gesture that meant sleep to her.

"As soon as you are ready, my captain would like to see you." And with that, Hinata left the room satisfied. She had successfully planted the seeds of trust like her captain had wanted.

* * *

_Captain's chambers_

"So, Shabondy?" Shikamaru voiced from the chair he sat at. For the past hour, they had been discussing on what moves to make ever since their meeting with the famous High Admiral. According to his captain, rescuing Jewelry Bonnie was in a way, a change of development in the blond's drawing board.

"Yes, we will be returning to Shabondy archipelago. From there, I want a message to all our other members to arrive here stat! We finally have the missing piece to the puzzle." He muttered, a wisping look entered his gaze.

"Dad was right. You really are the luckiest man alive. But what makes you think that she'll join us?" Shikamaru asked, eyes half lidded in laziness.

"Being lonely is a frightening thing Shikamaru. One needs a reason in life in order to survive out there." The man spoke with a haunted gaze. The other man didn't even need to ask what he meant, being childhood friends.

"Hm. If that is all, Captain." Before he left, the blonde spoke out once more.

"Our guest should be up by now. Can you tell Haku to bring her in?" Nodding his head, the pony tailed man walked off to find his feminine crew mate.

* * *

_Few Hours Later_

Bonnie found herself limping slightly towards the captains chambers. She was escorted by a very beautiful woman, in her own opinion, that looked to be as serene as the other pale eyed lady. She wore a blue kimono that had white snow designs over it that helped her image of soft and innocent quite nicely.

But she was on a freakin pirate ship, so such a thing didn't exist.

"Don't force yourself. The Captain isn't going anywhere ya know." The feminine man said to her suddenly, snapping her out of a muse.

"Tch! Shouldn't you be dragging me off and forcing me to go there? I know that you guys are pirates...much to the shock that's still in me." Haku only chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, the Captain's pretty laid back."

"And who is this Captain of yours exactly? I mean... I am very well informed. I might recognize him."

"Oh, trust me. When you see him, it won't be too much of a shock." And with that, they approached the door that led to the Captain's chambers.

"And here it is...Well, I'll be going now." And with that, Haku turned and left. Bonnie whom was confused by the reaction, voiced a question.

"Aren't you worried for your Captain? I mean...I am pretty much a stranger..." She said aloud, only for a laugh to be heard.

"If you think you can take on the Captain, then try your best. He ain't no pushover..." Sighing, Bonnie didn't like being underestimated. But she didn't have a choice since they had saved her after all.

Opening the door, she came upon the sight of a blond man chugging down a bottle of rum at a decent pace, the shadows covering his face carefully and efficiently. As she walked in, the door behind her instantly closed causing a loud sound. Startled, she looked at the man at the table and carefully maneuvered her way to the chair.

"Hm, Jewelry Bonnie?" He spoke without turning his head.

"Ya, what do you want? Your people told me to come here." She replied rather rudely, though it was probably as best it could get for a pirate such as her.

"Feeling better I see. Good because I'm gonna just cut to the chase! I want you to join my crew, _"Big Eater' _Jewelry Bonnie." Her eyes widened slightly at the offer, not really expecting the sudden offer. Chuckling, the blond stood up and walked to the nearby windows to stare at the sheer hell called the New World.

"And why the fuck should I join you. Look, I'm grateful that you some how saved me but what makes you think I would join you. I don't even know you! Not just that. How do I know that you're really a pirate? Not just anyone can fool Akainu, you'd have to be near or above the level of a Shichibukai to do so!" She ranted, face showing multiple signs of sorrow and stress. A terrible combination that could be lethal.

"Hahaha! Good one. Yes, you are indeed right! I would need to be somewhat near that level shouldn't I?" Struck confused by his confession, she gulped and took a turn.

"J-just who are you?"

Turning around, she saw a face that any self respecting pirate would know. Her eyes widened by epic proportions at the familiar sight of the man, whom struck many chords against the marines. The guy in front of her was a force to be reckoned with! She had read many newspapers about the man's deeds and frankly, it shook her to be in his current presence. This was the man that was considered the second coming of the God of Hell himself.

"Y-you're...that Vice Admiral!" Grinning at her flabbergasted expression, Naruto walked over to her and offered his hands.

"Former Vice Admiral! Uzumaki Naruto...but many people refer to me as the**_ "Guasón of North Blue!"_**

* * *

End.

Prologue and well... I needed to rid this idea from my head. Stupid me and my ideas. Well, like Dragon of the West, I have this one somewhat planned out. Some of it is gonna be vague since I want the story to adjust to cannon later on.

Oh and forgive me if I use a Spanish term incorrectly. I have only taken fifth grade Spanish so...I suck lol. But that hasn't stopped me from using those terms. I enjoy using multiple languages in my stories as references to spice things up.

**_Guasón = _**_Joker_

_**Shichibukai = **Seven Warlords (Government approved pirates)  
_

_**Akainu = **Red Dog (High Admiral Title)  
_

Dragon of the West's next chapter is about...77 percent finished. My updates won't be as fast anymore. Hehe sorry, no more three day updates.

As some of you know, I'm a die-hard One Piece fan. So for me, making this story will mean a lot. There are times when plot holes will appear but I'll take care of it like Oda would. Make some random, epic shit up.

Here's the current crew list:

-X-

_**Captain:** Naruto Uzumaki_

_**First Mate:** Nara Shikamaru_

_Hyuuga Hinata (Navigator)_

_Haku (Doctor)  
_

_?_

_?_

_?_

_?  
_

_Jewelry Bonnie_

-X-

Well, welcome to The Last Ride. I hope that you guys will enjoy this one. If you don't...then don't bother reviewing lol.

_~Sniper Artist_


	2. Spiral Guns

_The Last Ride_

_Author: Sniper Artist_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece. Which is good because I would kill myself if I somehow tainted the greatness of One Piece. _

_Summary: AU. The New World is a frightening place and Jewelry Bonnie had indeed figured that out mere moments of her discovery. _

_**A/N: **__I wanted to say this before the story started. There will be no Naruto/Hinata pairing so I apologize to you avid fans of Naruhina. I wanted to say this now so you wouldn't keep anticipating only for me to disappoint you in the end. Like I placed above, the pairing will be Naruto and Bonnie. I didn't want to waste anyone's time._

* * *

_Upon the Beatrice_

Once upon a time, there was a man named Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. At one time, he was known to be one of the most feared marine officers on the planet. He would approach pirates from the New World and destroy their ships as if they were mere ants. He would walk down the road to headquarters with numerous tied, beaten and crushed pirates dragged behind him personally. He would play jokes with his prey before finishing them. There was even a time when he pretended to be apart of a pirate crew, then when Night came, he would slew them all with slow and maniacal pleasure. That is how he came to be known as the _**"Guasón'**_, or the Joker if you will.

Naruto earned his reputation through hard work. He detested when they compared him to his father, a current Vice Admiral, Namikaze Minato. He even went to points of no return to show people his power. He captured many pirates but none better than the former Shichibukai, Uchiha Madara. The battle was long and difficult but Naruto came out as the winner. That was when some people started to recognize his power. For once in his life, he was a happy man.

But then on faithful one day...a terrible tragedy occurred. One that shook Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto to the core and led to his immediate defection of the marines. One that no one but him and his crew knew of. One that he would show the world. That would be the day he would crush the marine forces.

_**"Guasón?"**_ A certain pink haired, foul mouthed said. Broken out of his muse, Naruto looked at her with a small grin and replied.

"It means _Joker_. Weird huh?" The pink haired woman shook her head. After all, her nickname was _Big Eater. _

"Nah, when you're on the road and meet as many weirdos as I have, it really isn't too weird." The blond captain chuckled at the smart response and sat back down into his seat.

"Sit." She did so, not wanting to offend the man.

"Now, about my offer. I am not going to force you to join. For I am not that kind of human. But if you wish to travel freely once again under my banner, the offer will always be on the table." Naruto started, flashing his fox like smile at her. Almost chuckling when she blushed slightly, it was obvious she was the tomboy type.

"Hm." The woman didn't talk for a moment, seemingly contemplating her choices. She had no crew, no friends and possibly no future. There wasn't much of a choice really.

"I-I'll join. I owe you after all. And as a lady pirate, I must repay my dept with twice the force!" Bonnie exclaimed, nodding at the former marine.

"Excellent. Let's go meet the crew. A proper introduction is needed after all." Sighing, she stood up and started walking to the door with Naruto following.

"I was wondering...what would you have done if I declined?" Chuckling, he pointed to the side of the ship.

"See that plank over there?" She gulped and nodded, cold sweat running down her forehead at his suspicious gaze.

"I would have asked you to clean it. The damn thing is so dusty-...Wait, did you think I'd make you _walk the plank_?" She didn't respond but it was obvious to him that she was clearly thinking it. He laughed very loudly.

"HAHA! That is so stereotypical. Who am I? Captain Hook? Not even Sengoku is that old!" Laughing hardly once again, the pink haired woman couldn't help but crack a small chuckle. The man was amusing to talk with.

"Now c'mon! I'll introduce ya to the crew."

* * *

_Mariejois_

In one of the many offices of the great marine capital, one certain middle aged blond man was working his ass off. After the war, he had been working on paperwork with a consistent pace to keep his sanity in check due to the sheer amount of papers. Sighing in dismay, his nerves were really getting to him recently. He hated his current life. The man had no adventure, his wife was currently MIA (Missing in Action), his son defected from the core and he was stressed out of his wit.

This man was one of the few marine heroes. Namikaze Minato, the _**"Yellow Flash". **_

"I hate my life." He spoke aloud, eliciting a sudden chuckle from the side. Turning his head, he saw the face of another marine hero. Garp the _Fist._

"You too heh?" Sighing, the blonde man nodded.

"How may I help you, Garp-san?" The old man shook his head at the younger man's insistent honorifics.

"No need for that. I'm just here to visit an old friend and comrade. How's the office life working out for ya?" He asked with sly grin, obviously looking to push buttons.

"It fucking sucks." Even though he suspected a similar response, Garp had never heard the man use such foul language before. It was actually quite refreshing.

"BWAHAHAHA! Is that so?" Minato wasn't laughing but he did sigh for what felt like the hundredth time that week.

"I'm under constant watch because my son decided to go rogue...I am also anxiously waiting for them to send me out so I could search for my wife. Sometimes, it's nice to think that my son defected to look for his mother...but I know that is probably not the case. My son is amazing y'know...The boy inherited my face but he is nothing like me. I know he got his strong heart and courage from his mother. Was there ever a time...when you wished you were like your son?" The sadness in his voice was loud and clear, he hated himself for his noble own ways. Garp grinned and patted the man on the back.

"If I were like _my _son, they'd probably send me to the gallows! BWAHAHAHA" Minato chuckled as well, seeming a little sheepish.

"Ahh, sorry about that Garp. I forgot all about Dragon for a second..." He waved it off, uncaring.

"No worries. In fact, it's still a running gag to fathers who want to be like their sons. Now enough of that! I brought some tea and cookies!" Chuckling at the mans laid back attitude, he gestured for him to sit down. As the treats were getting prepared, they began to discuss once again.

"Man...sometimes, I wish I could quit. I don't see why I shouldn't...but this is the best way to look for my wife. I have many subordinates under me that will faithfully follow my orders. With that, I could have them search places I ask of them... But I'm starting to feel a bit differently about that approach recently." Garp quirked a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...let's just say I don't quite trust my subordinates as much as I used too...They have been acting very suspiciously of late." Garp's look turned cold.

"So, you think that they're spying on you?" Minato nodded, having no problems with telling the man in front of him.

"Yes. I don't think the _Gorosei (Five Star Elders) _quite trust me anymore. Ever since my son's defection, they have been quite cold to me as of late. Of course, I could care less about how they think of me. The thing is, they are getting in the way of my search for Kushina." Garp nodded and started stirring his tea. The situation the man in front of him had laid out was indeed a terrible one.

"Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place..." Grinning, Minato sipped his drink allowing the warmth to flow down his throat. Tea was good.

"Indeed. Now, there is another problem. My son has been very discreet as of late. And with his Devil Fruit, the boy is damn near impossible to catch. Even for an Admiral leveled man...like yourself." Garp shook his head at the claim.

"Ignoring the last part. Yeah, you're son's very difficult to find. Not to mention his acting skills are far better than any professional. His _Meimu Meimu no Mi (Illusion Illusion Fruit) _powers are also a huge advantage to his already witty tactics. The only way to find him is to consistently keep up your _Haki (Willpower) _which is very difficult to do." Minato sighed and nodded.

"Ha! Irony that the only person in the world that could track him consistently, is currently on his crew. Hyuuga Hinata's _Nen Nen no Mi (Sense Sense Fruit), _one of the rarest Paramecia styled Devil Fruits in the world. There are times I wonder, when in the world did my son become to damn clever? Not only does he know how to cover his tracks well, but he took away some of the best cards the Government had. He stole at least twenty-five devil fruits before his defection. I don't think I've even seen Vegapunk so angry!" He laughed at the last mention. Minato had never like the scientist's "Mad" experiments, as he'd like to call it.

"BWAHAHA! Indeed. Sengoku almost broke down in tears when he saw the amount of paperwork on his deck. Thanks to Vegapunk, Marineford gave your son quite a doozy of a bounty..." Minato nodded, looking to the side of his wall. There laid the picture of his son and one of the most terrifying bounties on the planet. It was pretty high.

"Yeah! My son..."

* * *

_Upon the Beatrice_

"Oi! We got a new member!" Naruto shouted as soon as he set foot on the deck. After a loud settling of foot steps and mutters of troublesome, they all met at the front.

"Ok! As you all know, this is Jewelry Bonnie. One of the _supernovas _from this generation." She already knew most of the crew but it couldn't hurt to get a proper introduction.

"Introduce yourselves!" He commanded. After a few sighs from a certain pony tailed haired man, he stepped up.

"You can call me Shikamaru." After a half a minute of silence, Naruto grew a bit annoyed by his first mates vague intro. Hinata and Haku giggled from where they stood, shaking their heads at the first mate's laziness.

"Shika. Likes, dislikes and goals?" Naruto grounded out with a forced grin. Said man smirked at his annoyed Captain, feeling avenged for being kept up all night working on courses.

"I like sleeping and I dislike work. My goal is to find the best cloud in the world and sleep on it." Now Bonnie couldn't help but sweatdrop at the man. In all her life, never would she have expected the famed former Vice Admiral to have such a lazy ass first mate. And what was up with his goal?

Sighing, Naruto gestured towards Hinata whom gladly introduced herself.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I enjoy fruits and cinnamon snacks. I like my Captain and my crew like a family. My dislikes include...the World Government." Bonnie grinned, sharing her dislike. But then again, what pirate actually liked the government?

"My goal is to become the best Navigator in the world." Nodding at her finish, Naruto immediately glared at his first mate.

"THAT'S HOW YOU PROPERLY INTRODUCE YOURSELF YA IDIOT!" Shikamaru laughed at his Captains sudden anger, waving him off like he's done over a million times. After sharing a laugh, Haku stepped up.

"I go by Haku. I may be the doctor of this ship but I'm no pushover. My swordsmanship was renowned all over West Blue as one of the best on that sea. Of course I'm no match for our crew's exclusive swordswoman...but I'm pretty tough. My likes include my crew and tea. I also share Hinata's dislike. My goal is to meet one of the famed, Drum island doctors." She nodded at him.

"It's good to see a swordswoman..." Bonnie said, only for Naruto to cover her mouth.

"Shh! You shouldn't have said that!" The pink haired woman rose a brow. Only for Naruto to point at the dark haired, feminine man sulking at the corner.

"Why does everyone think I'm a woman..." He whispered comically to himself, crying his "Man" tears all over the deck.

"S-sorry... I didn't know-" She was cut off as Haku stood up and shook of his sadness.

"Don't worry...at least you weren't as bad as the Captain..." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"You're still mad at that?" Haku shook his head and didn't respond.

"Ignoring all that, you're next Captain." Eyes going to the blond man, he flashed a smile and started.

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen and kicking ass. My dislikes are pretty massive so you don't need to know them. Of course, one of them is the World Government. My goal is...to find _**The Last Ride**_." Bonnie quirked a brow, never having heard of such a thing.

"What's that?" Naruto shook his head.

"I'll tell you when we get to Shabondy. Now it's your turn." Opting to find out later, she faced the four and began.

"Jewelry Bonnie. I like food and I hate the government with a passion. No goals." Though a bit short, it was really all she had.

"Well since that's all over with. I'm going to announce our next destination. Like I said before, we're heading to Shabondy to meet up with the others." Bonnie interrupted.

"So this isn't the whole crew?" She asked, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Correct. We have four other members. I sent them on a information gathering mission just a few months before rescuing you."

"And just who are they?" Grinning, Naruto walked to the back room and brought some wanted posters. Interested, she took a look and rose a brow.

"Seriously?"

* * *

_Some where in the New World_

A lone woman sat in small restaurant reading a mail that she had gotten just earlier that day. She had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"So, it's that time already huh?" Smirking, she looked if anyone was around. Standing up, she went to the back and prepared for her departure.

For the last few months, she had been ordered to spy on a certain family of infamous pirates. The Kaido pirates, whom served the _Yonkou_ personally. Sneaking in perfectly, she got into the perfect position for gossip and such. As the cook of the crew, this sly woman got information out of everyone she could. Including many different pirates from all over the world. Like picking candy from a baby, in her opinion.

Now her Captain has recalled her. Today was a great day.

"Now, to set this place to blow before leaving..."

* * *

_Elbaf, Giant Country_

"YOSH! NARUTO-SAN HAS CALLED ME BACK!"

The yelled pierced the skies, scaring all the birds in the distance. As they flew off, the scene revealed to be numerous beaten bodies of giants surrounding the bowl haired cut man. His eyes were round and puffy, almost as if he were a cartoon.

"Sorry, everyone! But my Captain is calling for my youthfulness! Farewell my friends!" Everyone started to surround him and cry, already missing their little friend.

"YOU ARE WELCOME HERE ANYTIME FRIEND!" Lee, unable to hold his fragile emotions, cried as well. Blowing his nose very loudly on his loose white shirt, he then gave them a thumbs up pose.

"THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME TRAIN HERE MY YOUTHFUL GIANT FRIENDS." And that night, Lee prepared to return to his captain. For the last few months, his captain had ordered him to gather information. So being the simple minded man as he was, he decided to go to the famed island of giants. He didn't get much, but he did get much stronger. After the many beating the giants had given him, his skills in martial arts had become powerful. It also improved his Haki by milestones.

"Now, to show Captain Naruto-san my progress!"

* * *

_Impel Down_

A dark haired man had just returned from his shift as junior guardsman. Surprised when his superior told him that he had received mail. Of course the man knew what that meant. His Captain had sent him a message. After reading it, the man smiled. A real smile that not many were allowed to see.

"So, dickless is calling me back huh?" Folding up the paper, he proceeded to throw it into the fiery hell of lava. He was currently relaxing in the Impel Down's _"Inferno Hell", _the fourth level of the great gaol.

"Very well. Now to finish a little something..."

* * *

_Wano Country, Forest._

"Such a beautiful place..." Voiced a violet haired woman. She had just received a recall from her captain. The woman was excited to return but couldn't help but be sad at leaving such a wonderful place. Wano Country, the home to the Dragonslayer, Ryuuma.

"Ah well...I will return here one day and make it my home. Farewell..." Grabbing her beloved sword, she proceeded to strap it to her back securely and walk off. Leaving the peaceful forest to slumber once more.

As she walked off, she could have sworn that a humming sound was following her. Passing it off as paranoia, the woman passed out of the forest with glee.

* * *

_Back upon the Beatrice_

"Seriously." Naruto replied, grinning slyly. Bonnie looked a little excited which was a huge improvement from before. Just a few hours ago, she was cranky and sulky but changed to enegertic within seconds.

"Anyways, we're settin sail! _The Beatrice_ is hungry for adventure!" Naruto exclaimed, not noticing the weird look on Bonnie's face.

"Beatrice?" A smile came onto everyone's face as they heard that question.

"Our beloved nakama and the very ship you are standing on. _Beatrice." _

"Ah..." Bonnie nodded, satisfied with the answered. Even she knew the importance of the ships pirates road. Of course, only a true pirate could understand its importance.

She took a good look at the ship and was indeed impressed by it. The design was beautiful. The bowsprit was shaped like royal twin daggers, stretching fiercely to the sea. The ship as a whole was huge, looking at it again, she was surprised that a mere four men crew could run it. The mast sported a logo of a jolly roger with whisker marks and a pirates hat upon it, a sign that spread fear amongst the sea in the North.

The sign of the _**Spiral Gun **_pirates.

* * *

End.

To tell you all the truth, the hardest part of this chapter was deciding on the ship name. I know, funny huh. But to me, the ship is the most important.

_Beatrice (or Beatrix) _means "Voyager" or "Blessed" in Latin. That's what I read.

Ok, now here's some definitions:

-X-

_**Haki: **_A sort of power used by the stronger people of One Piece. It's translated as willpower but I'm still unsure of it. Haki can break through Devil Fruit powers.

_**Shichibukai: **_One of the Seven Warlords of the seas. They are pirates hired by the government.

_**Yonkou: **_A title to describe one of the four greatest pirates in the New World. They rule the second half of the Grand line.

_**The New World: **_The second half of the Grand line and according to Oda, the most terrifying place for a pirate to be. The sea only for the strong.

**_Gorosei: _**The five elders that rule the government.

-X-

Well, that's it. I'll explain Naruto's powers along with the rest of the crew when the right time appears.

Thank you for reading.

_~Sniper Artist_


	3. Ghost and Catnip

_The Last Ride_

_Author: Sniper Artist_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece. Which is good because I would kill myself if I somehow tainted the greatness of One Piece. _

_Summary: AU. The New World is a frightening place and Jewelry Bonnie had indeed figured that out mere moments of her discovery. _

* * *

_Mariejois_

Namikaze Minato was working during the late night hours once again, not once taking a break since his little conversation with Garp had ended the other day. The blonde grinned, the elder man had quit his position for unknown reasons but Minato couldn't be fooled. He was pretty surprised when the now former Fleet Admiral join him in the resigning. Sengoku and Garp were like best friends, though it was very difficult to tell at times.

_Knock, Knock_

"Who is it?" He voiced casually, not even bothering to take his eyes off the paper he was reading.

"Ooooh, it's Borsalinoooo..." Minato tried to hold back a chuckle, the man's speech was so funny to listen to.

"Why hello, Kizaru-dono." The door opened to reveal a very tall man, whom towered over the blonde with frightening ease. He wore yellow tinted glasses and a white striped suit with his marine coat draped over him casually.

"Neeeeeh, just Borsalinoooo is fineee." Whether or not his accent was fake, the man did a good job at selling it. Minato could barely hold in a chuckle, much less a grin.

"So, um Borsalino-san, how may I help you today?" The blonde asked, forgetting his paperwork at the moment.

"The man upstairsss reported that youuu went to a prisoner exchange the other day. Howww did thaaat gooo?" Now that left Minato blank in the mind. He was speaking with Garp the other day and other than that, he had barely left the office.

"What are you talking about? I haven't left the office, hell I haven't even left Mariejois in months!" Chuckling, the Admiral looked at him with pity.

"Thennn, I'm asssuming you have no idea about Jewelry Bonnie's capture?" Minato shook his head, having no idea what the hell the man was talking about.

"Wellllll, the otherrr day. Akainu said that youuuu went to exchange the prisoner and bring her toooo Impel Down..." The Vice Admiral shook his head, obviously having never been givin the order. _How odd, _he thought to himself, confused by the accusation.

The High Admiral took a moment to think, before snapping his fingers as if realization dawned on him. He then began shaking his head to himself, then nodded. Minato found it weird how the man seemed to be having an argument within himself, sweat dropping.

"Impel Down made nooo report on any prisoners...so I think we may have been fooled. I'll call up Aokiji and ask himmm." Nodding, Minato immediately began re-working on his papers. The taller man left solemnly, obviously displeased with the errands he was suddenly doing.

Only an hour later would they finally figure it out. That they had just been fooled by the Spiral Gun pirates once again. Shame.

* * *

_Shabondy_

The week long ride to the archipelago was anything but dull. Bonnie had figured out that the Spiral Gun pirates liked to spend time talking often during their ship rides. She had found out many different things about her new crew, such as Shikamaru liking to play Shogi on his spare time or Hinata reading many different books at the same time. They were a very diverse crew indeed.

"Ahh, good ol' Shabondy. Never leaves you bored for a moment. I remember coming here my first time...It was a good day indeed." Naruto spoke aloud, remembering the day he came here. Especially when he'd met one of the Tenryuubito, the blond was very close to killing the man. But other than that, he had fun fighting off Bounty Hunters for sport. Due to his bounty, he was often targeted.

"I hated my first time, an Admiral came." Bonnie mention with a sour face, eliciting a chuckle from the crew.

"I heard about that. Glad I wasn't there..." Shikamaru mention from the side, grinning to himself.

"I heard Kizaru went there. How unlucky for you guys, though it would have been worse if that Akainu went. The man would have slaughtered everyone on the island rather than playing around like Kizaru." Haku added, having read about the incident on the newspapers.

"It must have been terrible." Hinata said, looking at the pink haired woman in sympathy. No one wanted to go up against Kizaru, the man was a offensive powerhouse.

"Nah, I didn't actually meet the guy. Got outta there as fast as my legs could take me!" She mentioned, chuckling at their expressions.

"That's good, Kizaru isn't someone you should fight alone. No matter how childish the man is, he's possibly the strongest of the three. Aokiji has the brains of the three while Akainu has the tactics and wit. A truly frightening trio. But of course, they were no match for Whitebeard." The blond Captain mention. He respected the elder pirate for his power and ability to keep order.

"Too bad he kicked the bucket." Bonnie said.

"Indeed, the New World has broken into war because of that. All of his former territories have been ravished by pirates and his own divisions have been separating. The Whitebeard pirates has offically been disbanded with members dividing into their own crews. I have been searching for Marco, but he's a very difficult man to find for some reason. Rumors are, he's with Red Hair at the moment." The Captain replied, making Bonnie look at him with confusion.

"Why do you want to talk with Marco?" Naruto stopped for a moment, contemplating his response.

"He has something that I want. And I intend on taking it from him, one way or the other." And with that, he began walking again. Following him, Bonnie's confusion grew even more.

"And what's that?" Smirking darkly, sending furious shivers down her spine, he responded in the most casual manor as he could manage.

"The last _Will of Edward Newgate_."

* * *

_Shakky's Rip Off Bar_

The former pirate, Shakky was bored out of her wits. Ever since the Straw-hats left, the place had been about as quiet as it could get. She was contemplating removing the "Rip Off" title from her Bar, but refused to think of that. It was her style and boredom wouldn't change her mind. Now she was wondering how her old friend was doing, though he's always leave the man would eventually return. Damn that Rayleigh.

She was broken out of her muse when her door suddenly came open, surprised to see a young blonde woman walking over to her counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Shakky started, not willing to lose the chance of mingling with a new customer.

"A Barley and some cheese would be nice, thank you." She spoke in a gentle voice. But being the veteran pirate Shakky was, it was easy to tell that the woman was anything but gentle. Her posture suggested that she was a spy type of person and a damn good one at that. Maybe it was her woman's intuition acting up again. But then again, does woman intuition work on other woman?

"Of course..." And with that, the elder woman went to work. Silently studying the blond from the corner of her eyes, she noticed that she had blue eyes and a cat like face. Her hair was tied into a ponytail that flowed all the way down to her waist. She wore a white dotted black T-shirt with a baggy jeans to match and a brown belt crossed her waist in an "X", leaving several look a like pistols hugging her hips. On her face were blue tinted shades, the same color as he eyes.

Now that Shakky thought about it, she looked vaguely familiar. Ah yes, definitely a pirate. Finishing up her order, the older woman placed her customer's desires in front of her.

"Here ya go..." Smiling, the cat like woman began to dig in gracefully. Shakky took a seat in front of her, ready to start a little small talk.

"I don't get many customers around this hour..." She started, almost making the woman in front of her laugh.

"Well, I'm surprised that you get customers. If the name of your bar is anything to go by." Chuckling, the elder woman looked a bit sheepish.

"Well, I have a few friends. So how bout you? What brings you here in these neck of the woods?" After finishing her bite, she decided to answer.

"As you have probably figured out, I'm a pirate. My Captain has recalled me from a long term mission and I didn't feel like fighting bounty hunters, so I came here." Nodding, the logic was understandable. Bounty hunters rarely hang around her territory since pirates were usually around the carnival area.

"You're pretty honest...Did your Captain ask you to come here?" The blond smiled and shook her head.

"Nah." Shakky rose a brow.

"Then how will your Captain find you?" A chuckle came from her.

"He'll manage...So mind tell me why the famous _Shakuyaku_ is running a bar?" Now it was Shakky's turn to chuckle, not many people would remember her. She quit pirating many years ago and now this young woman in front of her had mention her real name as if it were worth remembering.

"Ah...good to see the power of knowledge within you youngsters. I retired many years ago. Since you know me...how about you introduce yourself, young lady?"

"I don't see why not. The name's Nii Yugito and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Shakuyaku-san." Shakky grinned lightly and waved off the honorifics.

"No need for that. You may call me Shakky if you wish." Yugito nodded.

"Cool." And with that, she began to chat with the elder woman for what seemed to be hours. They talked about things ranging from lowly weapon arrangements to the intricate politics of the world. A conversation that dominated between the two were their opinions on whom would make it the biggest within the grand line between all the rookies, or the Supernovas in specific.

"Hm... That dude named Eustass Kidd is a pretty powerful candidate, considering the sheer amount of power his crew has. Trafalgar Law is also a sly one, but I am still unsure about many things with him. And of course, Monkey D. Luffy. He's been making it big recently and if his progression continues, then the chances are high that he'll become the next _Yonkou _or if he's lucky, _Pirate King." _Yugito deduced briefly, taking another gulp of her Barley.

"Indeed, Monkey-chan is pretty cool. I met him when he came here with his crew. The kid has loads of potential."

"Monkey-chan? He must have made quite an impression on you eh?" Smiling the dark haired woman nodded at the claim.

"He reminded me of someone I knew... the boy is truly a lover of adventure."

"Sounds like a pleasant man to hang around with. I saw his deeds during the war, the boy is powerful indeed. He was also able to raise hell in Impel Down, which is something that not many would attempt. I was also surprised when he defeated Rob Lucci...Not even I could defeat the leader of the CP9."

"You don't seem to be a fighter type..." Shakky was cut off as another customer entered. Turning her head, she came face to face with a pale, dark haired man. He wore a black, long sleeved shirt that was cut down to the middle. The teen also wore long pants with what looked like a set of brushes on his waist. The elder woman knew exactly who he was.

"Oh? You're here too, Kitty?" The new customer mused. The blonde, cheese eating woman growled lightly at the pet name that was used. Though it was more playful rather than hostile.

"Why hello Yuurei _**(1)**_. I see you decided to come here as well." Using her own pet name, she growled even further when said man didn't even react to the barb.

"Ah well, like they say, great minds think alike..." He added, smiling creepily.

As the two started to converse further, Shakky decided to watch from a distance. The woman's brilliant mind was working furiously to remember the identity of the man that had just entered through her bar. Yuurei? Kitty? It was all coming back to her now.

_"Sai, the __**"Ghost" **__and __**"Catnip" **__Yugito. They belong to the Spiral Gun pirates, Captained by the infamous __**"Guason" **__Uzumaki Naruto. The crew also consists of the __**"Genius" **__Nara Shikamaru and the __**"Moon Queen" **__Hyuuga Hinata. Now...there were more members but I don't remember. Jeez, where are my newspapers when I need them..."_

"Shakky? Something wrong?" Broken out of her day dream, she suddenly realized that the pale man had taken a seat next to Yugito. He was also looking at her with a curious expression.

"Oh nothing ~ So, what would you like young man?" She asked, grinning properly.

"Hmm...an apple and some water will do, thank you."

"Why of course..." As she was leaving to get the stuff, Yugito jerked her head to her nakama with a look that meant all business.

"What did you find out?" She asked with silent urgency laced in her voice. Sighing in dismay, Sai nodded at her in the positive.

"It was as the Captain suspected." Numerous ink like creatures started to form into his hands, revealing the information that he had gathered. Reading it from the side, Yugito shook her head.

"The Captain will not be pleased with this."

* * *

_Shabondy, Mangrove 53_

"Hinata." Naruto spoke as if issuing a silent command. The blue haired woman nodded and activated her devil fruit ability without breaking a sweat.

_**"Nen Nen no... (Sense Sense...)" **_Bonnie witnessed an interesting sight as stretch marks appeared around the woman's eyes. It gave her a somewhat intimidating look.

_**"Metsuki! (Eyes)"**_ The clear eyed woman took a few minutes, much to the pink haired member's confusion. Noticing this, Shikamaru sighed and decided to explain.

"Hinata ate the _Nen Nen no Mi (Sense Sense Fruit). _It allows her to enhance or downgrade any of her senses. If she wants super vision, she focuses on her eyes. If she wants to smell someone out, she focuses on her nose. Etc, etc..." Nodding, the former captain had to admit that it was a very convenient skill.

"Yugito-chan and Sai-kun are resting in a place called "Shakky's rip off bar" to the east of here. Lee-kun is currently in Mangrove 32 riding a roller coaster and Yugao-neechan is talking a stroll around Mangrove 42."Naruto face palmed himself. His crew was all over the damn place and it would probably take a while for them to group back up like he planned.

"Urgh... Shika, you know where Shakky's bar is right?" The first mate nodded, remembering a few times he'd seen the place.

"Good, I want you to find Lee. Hinata, I want you to go get Yugao. Haku, watch over the ship. Bonnie and I will head over to Sai and Yugito. We'll all meet up at the ship, is that understood?" Obeying his orders, the crew started to split. The blonde gestured for the new member to follow him.

"Come, I'll introduce you to Yugito and Sai. They are very nice people."

* * *

_Mariejois_

Minato was a tired man. The weary bags under his eyes were a huge give away. His problems were starting to grow and grow everyday like a fungus on a dirty piece of moldy bread. The more he thought about it, he realized that his amount of allies with the marine corps were drastically falling. With Garp and Sengoku's resignation, the only person he could really depend on was himself and the man in front of him.

Speaking of the man in front of him. That very man had just brought the blonde Vice Admiral new problem. Aokiji, the new Fleet Admiral of the marine forces. He wasn't a strict man by all means but the problems he brought were very real. Earlier that day, Kizaru had reported that he went off without orders to get a prisoner exchange and he had no idea what in the world the man was talking about. And now, Aokiji was getting ready to discuss the topic.

"So...you really have no idea what we're talking about?" The Ice man started, obviously stressed with his new job. So much for lazy justice...

"No idea. I haven't left my office in months!" He replied a bit harshly, getting tired of all the work he'd been doing. Aokiji sighed, pitying the man in front of him.

"Don't be so haughty, I believe you. I need to record this y'know. If Akainu gave her to someone who looked like you, then there could only be one answer..." _Here it comes_, Minato thought to himself.

"I know that it was Naruto that impersonated you. He's the only one that could possibly fool Akainu and walk away alive. I suspect that your son is at Shabondy archipelago as well since that is the only place he could go to regroup. I've sent the hunter squad to search for them with an order of alert on sight. You...know what that means right?" The blonde nodded.

"If he's there, then you have full justification to use the _Buster Call_." He nodded.

"Yes but of course, I'm not going to do something stupid like that." Sighing in relief, the blonde shook all thoughts of terror from his head.

"Then what will you do?" Aokiji sighed and scratched his head.

"I'm sending you in." Widening his eyes, Minato nearly lashed out at the man in anger. He was ordering him to hunt dowm his own son! He lost his wife and there was no way in hell was he gonna capture his own flesh and blood.

"No! T-that's-" He was cut off by the man.

"Maah, if he's not there then there is nothing to worry about right?" He asked first. Minato glared at him.

"You know he's there! Dammit, he's my son Kuzan!" The taller man sighed, obviously displeased by the man's lack of insight. Standing up, he placed his marine vest upon his shoulders.

"You, my friend, have been stuck in this office for far too long. Go get some fresh air! Chill! And you _are _leaving as I ordered." And with that, the newly appointed Fleet Admiral dematerialized from the room, leaving the Yellow Flash to groan in frustration.

"Do I have to fight my son?"

Oh, who was he kidding. His son would take any excuse to fight him and get away with it if he had the option.

* * *

End.

And that is Ch. 3. I know short chapter, I'm still trying to find a comfort zone for this story. DoW averages about 5500 words a chapter so far and I'm trying to do the same with Last Ride.

1) Yuurei means Ghost

If any of you have any problems with any translations, pm me and I'll do my best to explain.

As for the story, don't think I'm rushing. Haha, I just like to start with a "Don" as Tom likes to say. I am a man after all.

Ch. 12 of DoW is about 74% completed, so I hope you guys can be patient for that one. It gets harder to write since I don't want the dialogue to sound too stupid.

And the crew list is below.

-X-

_**Captain: **_Naruto Uzumaki

_**First Mate:**_ Nara Shikamaru

Hyuuga Hinata

Haku

Yugito Nii

Sai

Rock Lee

Yugao Uzuki

Jewelry Bonnie

-X-

Bounties and powers will be revealed in time.

Also, I will be placing Fanart for this fic later on during the week. Haha, I didn't name myself Sniper Artist for no reason. When I say later on this week, I meant most likely tomorrow.

That's it! Thanks for reading

_~Sniper Artist_


End file.
